Booth habla de su Madre
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Brennan quiere que Booth le hable de su Madre. *Traducción de "Booth Talks About His Mother" de FaithinBones.*


**Esto sucede después de El Cambio en el Juego. La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones **

Ooooooooooooo

Booth y Brennan estaban sentados en el sillón del departamento de Booth. Habían tenido un buen día y se estaban relajando después de resolver otro caso, escuchando música. Brennan había llevado algunos Cd's de jazz y Booth había insistido en que los escucharan después de cenar. Le dijo que sería su momento de tranquilidad, sólo los dos. A Brennan le gustó la idea. La música era muy tranquilizadora, pero, después de un rato se le empezó a hacer un poco melancólica. A su madre le encantaba el jazz y el pensar en su madre la hizo pensar en la madre de Booth.

"Booth, háblame de tu madre." Brennan no estaba segura si éste era el momento de preguntar, pero, por otra parte, ¿Cuándo sería un buen momento para preguntar? "Tú sabes bastante sobre mi Madre y mi Padre, pero, yo no sé casi nada de tus padres. ¿Quieres hablarme de tu Madre?"

"¿Qué quieres saber Bones? Ya te dije que mi Mamá era escritora de jingles y mi Papá era barbero. Sabes que no tenían vidas exactamente excitantes. No como tu mamá y Max."

"Lo sé, es solo que me di cuenta de que no creo que me hayas dicho nada acerca de tu madre, excepto que era escritora de jingles. Tan sólo pensé que tal vez quieras hablarme de ella a veces. No quiero que pienses que no puedes decirme nada. Tú has estado aquí para mí cuando necesitaba un amigo compresivo y quiero que sepas que yo puedo serlo para ti también."

Al mirar a Brennan, Booth se dio cuenta de que tal vez debía hablarle a Brennan de su Mamá y de su Papá. Las únicas personas que sabían de ellos eran su hermano Jared y Pops. No podía hablar con Jared de ellos porque Jared en realidad no los recordaba bien. Él era muy pequeño cuando Pops se los llevó. Una vez trató de hablar con Pops, pero a Pops le había afectado tanto que le dijo que lo olvidara, que no era importante. Nada importante. Tal vez no para el mundo, pero sin duda era importante para él.

Al ver que Brennan era bastante sincera y estaba muy preocupada, Booth decidió darle un pedazo de su pasado. Odiaba hablar de su infancia pero, sólo por esta vez, tal vez, sólo tal vez podía decirle a Brennan. Si no puedes hablar de tu pasado con tu novia, ¿Entonces con quien puedes hablar de ello?

Booth le contó a Brennan sobre el día en que su madre murió. Si él hubiera podido prever las consecuencias de su muerte hubiera estado enfermo y no sólo triste ese día. El adoraba a su madre. Había sido escritora de jingles y en las noches cuando era hora de ir a la cama, su madre le cantaba los jingles en los que había estado trabajando. Los otros niños podían tener historias a la hora de acostarse pero, su madre lo amaba y quería que se fuera a la cama con una sonrisa en la cara. Ni ogros ni feas criaturas para su niño. Solamente tontos jingles que lo hicieran sonreír.

Booth era muy feliz cuando su madre vivía. Su padre era barbero y amaba tanto a su esposa y a sus hijos que haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Luego vino el cáncer. Booth no sabía lo que era el cáncer. Sabía que su madre estaba enferma, pero, ella le había dicho que no se preocupara por eso. La Leucemia era curable el 90% de las veces. Ella no lo quería dejar a él, ni a su hermano Jared, ni a su padre. Booth creía en ella. Su madre nunca le mentía.

Ella se enfermó más y aun así, le decía que no se preocupara. Que nunca los dejaría. Entonces, un día la ambulancia llegó y se la llevó. Su padre había entrado en pánico y Booth no podía hacer nada bien. Su padre empezó a sacar su ira en Booth. Cuando Booth iba al hospital a ver a su Mamá, llevaba mangas largas para ocultar los moretones. No quería que su madre lo culpara por la infelicidad de su padre. Trató de hacer feliz a su padre, pero nada de lo que hacía estaba bien. La enfermedad de su madre tenía más enojado a su Papá. Booth le rezaba a Dios cada noche, "Por favor haz que mi Mamá mejore, ayúdame a ser un buen chico para que mi Papá no me odie."

Por mucho que rezaba y a por mucho que trataba de ser bueno, nada sirvió. Su padre su padre llegó a casa y le dijo que su madre jamás volvería otra vez. Booth no entendía. Su madre le dijo que ella jamás lo abandonaría. Booth cometió el error de decirle eso a su padre. A su padre le entró tanta rabia que Booth pensó que se iba a morir como los malos de la televisión. Su madre se había ido y no iba a volver. No había nadie para protegerlo de su padre.

El odio de su padre a Booth ya le parecía bastante malo, pero entonces sucedió lo impensable. Su padre comenzó a beber. Con cada trago que tomaba, su padre se volvía más violento. Su hermano Jared lograba mantenerse fuera del camino de su padre, pero, parecía que Booth nunca podía desaparecer de la vista de su padre. Un día, mientras el padre de Booth lo golpeaba muy duramente, su padre le dijo que todo era culpa suya. Booth se parecía a su madre y ¿cómo podía ver el rostro de su esposa muerta a cada minuto de cada día y no estar enojado porque ella lo había dejado? Era culpa de Booth que él bebiera. Todo era culpa de Booth.

Afortunadamente ese día, mientras Booth estaba siendo golpeado, su abuelo, Pops, se presentó. En un momento, Booth estaba siendo golpeado por unos poderosos puños y lo siguiente que vio fue a su padre tirado en el piso y a Pops amenazándolo. Pops arrastró al padre de Booth por el frente de la camisa y lo obligó a salir a la calle. Booth vio como Pops sacudió con furia y le gritó a su Papá. Entonces vio a su padre llorar y dar la vuelta y marcharse. Pops se quedó ahí mucho tiempo y Booth estaba seguro de que vio llorar a Pops también. Ese día fue un día de lagrimas. Lagrimas de miedo de Booth, lagrimas vergüenza de su padre y lagrimas de enojo de Hank. Nunca volvió a ver a su padre. Nada de cartas, ni de llamadas. Ni una palabra.

Al ver a Brennan con una expresión muy triste en su rostro, Booth le dijo, "Ya sabes Bones, yo solía culparme porque mi Papá se había ido, pero, ¿Sabes qué? Ya está hecho. Ningún hombre tiene derecho de abandonar a sus hijos. Ningún hombre tiene derecho de culpar a su hijo por su manera de beber, por ser un maldito borracho. Mi Papá no era un hombre en absoluto y ¿Sabes qué? Está bien para mí. Tuve a Pops. Le doy gracias a Dios por Pops, Bones. Gracias a Dios él me salvo a mí y a Jared."

Al ver la cara de Booth, Brennan le dijo,"Booth, tengo algo que decirte. Es algo que Hank quería que te dijera."

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Le dijo Booth con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. "Pops normalmente siempre es muy sincero conmigo."

"Lo sé." Con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, Brennan le dijo, "Él tenía un secreto sobre tu padre que ha estado guardando desde que eras pequeño y quería que te lo dijera cuando creyera que era el momento correcto."

Tomando la mano derecha de Brennan entre las suyas, depositó un beso en ella y luego tranquilamente le dijo, "Está bien, Bones, confío en ti y en Pops. Si quieres decirme, adelante, si crees que es mal momento, entonces espera."

Al ver que Booth estaba calmado, Brennan creyó que era el momento correcto, "Hank fue la razón por la que tu padre se fue. Cuando Hank vio a tu padre golpeándote se enojó muchísimo. Le dijo a tu padre que se fuera. Hank siempre tuvo miedo de decírtelo porque pensó que lo odiarías. ¿Me equivoqué al decírtelo?" Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Booth, Brennan dijo, "Todavía no estaba segura de si debía decirte."

Tomando la otra mano de Brennan entre sus manos y sosteniendo ambas contra su pecho, Booth le dijo, "¿Odiarlo?, Dios Bones, Lo amo. Él hizo lo mejor que podía hacer cuando mi Papá se fue. Wow, tenemos que ir a verlo Bones. Tenemos que hacerle saber que todo está bien. Necesito decirle que lo amo y que no lo culpo por nada de lo que mi Papá hizo."

Sonriendo, Brennan le dijo, "Por supuesto, vamos ahora mismo."

Lanzándole a Brennan una mirada enamorada, Booth dijo, "Gracias Bones, Te amo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Aww bonito, bonito… ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Esta es la otra historia que les dije que subiría la semana pasada. Lo siento si demoré un poco pero estas navidades me han traido de un lado para otro… Por cierto, un poco atrasado pero, ¡Feliz Navidad a todas! :D**


End file.
